


Gimme Danger

by bisexualr2d2



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, CBT, D/s, FaceFucking, Impact Play, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Paddling, Spanking, Submissive Headspace, Submissive Luke, Subspace, cock and ball torture, dominant han, over-the-knee spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualr2d2/pseuds/bisexualr2d2
Summary: It was late at night when Luke timidly approached Han in his bunk. He knew that his needs were a bit unconventional, maybe even extreme, but they were the only thing that could calm his nerves on a night like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be done AGES ago but then I got a job, started school, lost that job, got another job, etc. and I didn't have much time for writing. The title doesn't really have anything to do with the actual fic, but it's [from a Stooges song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EesExbT57rY) and they sure do know how to write a good kinky sex anthem. As usual, feedback on my writing makes my erection harder.

It was late at night when Luke timidly approached Han in his bunk. He knew that his needs were a bit unconventional, maybe even extreme, but they were the only thing that could calm his nerves on a night like this. Nothing particularly notable had happened, but some nights the stress and strain and loss involved with war just affected more than others. His mind was buzzing with images of his friends being killed, of civilians losing everything they had simply for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He needed something quiet and cathartic that only Han knew how to give him.

“Hey… can we…?” It was understood what Luke was asking for, even if he couldn’t spit the words out himself. They’d done it enough times to both know that it was also something that words couldn’t accurately describe.

“You’re lucky you caught me before my own nightly stress-relief routine.” Han had been idly lying in his bed before Luke came in. He wasn’t planning on doing much other than touching himself and nodding off, and if Luke hadn’t been so visibly anxious, he would’ve shooed him off or suggested a more mundane activity. Instead, he sat up, facing his fidgeting lover, and made a mental checklist of everything he’d need for the night’s deeds. “You really need it tonight, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir.” Even though they were just standing in a bedroom and nothing was underway yet, Luke still addressed Han as though they were in the middle of a scene. He wanted to slip into his submissive headspace as quickly as possible. He stood with his hands behind his back and his head bowed.

“I’m going to get some things, and when I come back, I want to see you stripped completely and kneeling like a good boy. Understood?” Han’s tone was firm and commanding. Normally, he’d try to ease Luke into a more passive role, but he was clearly already there.

“Yes, sir.” Luke squeaked out as he tried to hold still. His fidgeting had gone from a nervous tick to a sign of giddiness. He waited for Han to leave the room and made quick work of his clothing, leaving them in a messy pile, before kneeling on the floor. It was cold and hard and hurt his knees, but he didn’t care. The discomfort only served to remind him that he was Han’s, and that he would do whatever he was told, no matter how unpleasant it seemed in the moment. The reward was always worth it.

Han returned with several items in hand, which he laid out on the bed: a plain black leather collar, a pair of clothespins, a padlock, a number of ropes and strips of fabric which could be used as restraints, an old leather belt, a paddle hairbrush, a vial of oil, and a large butt plug. Very few of these items were actual sex toys, but in the middle of a war, one had to get creative.

He circled Luke slowly and observed him: his posture was impeccable, his gaze was unmoving and focused on the floor below him, and his hands were neatly clasped behind his back. The only thing wrong was that his clothes had been sloppily strewn aside rather than folded and stacked the way Han preferred. On any other night, he might let this slide, but Luke was clearly in need of the comfort and consistency that strictly enforced rules gave him. Before speaking to Luke about his infractions, Han picked the collar up off the bed and secured it around the submissive man’s neck. Although he kept the same posture, a nearly visible amount of tension seemed to melt away. Now that he was collared, they were ready to begin the scene.

“You’re such a good boy for me,” Han gently stroked Luke’s hair as he spoke, “but you’ve made one mistake.”

Luke wanted to look up and Han and ask what he had done wrong, but didn’t know if he had permission to leave the position he was currently holding. He didn’t know what implements Han had brought with him, or how severe his punishment would be. Had he known how he’d be chastised, he might risk (or even invite) the chance of making it more brutal.

“First, you’ll fold your clothes the way you know you’re supposed to, and then I want you across my lap. I think 30 strokes is fair.”

 _Kriff, the clothing, of course,_ Luke thought as he crawled on all fours to gather and fold the garments. A light spanking was standard for an infraction like this, but Luke had secretly been hoping for something more intense. He wanted something fast and hard that would send him off to his happy place as quickly as possible.

Once he had done a satisfactory job of folding and stacking his clothes, Luke laid himself across Han’s lap. He held his ass up welcomingly, eagerly awaiting the first strike. It was delivered quickly with Han’s bare hand and stung nicely. The sound and sensation of skin on skin was always satisfying, even if it didn’t inflict the harshest effect. Any attention was good attention.

The next nine consequent strokes followed similarly, with a sharp crack as hand met flesh that sounded more painful than it actually was. After the tenth stroke, Han paused briefly as he reached for the wooden hairbrush, which would act as a paddle for the next ten strokes. As the brush collided with his backside, Luke noted that the pain sunk in deeper than with any of the blows from Han’s hand, and the sound was louder and lower. He silently rejoiced as the sting made his eyes water, though not enough to draw out actual tears.

As the spanking continued, Luke’s mind grew fuzzy. The endorphins were taking effect and reality was fading, which was exactly what he put himself in this position to achieve. By the time Han got to ten, Luke had almost completely zoned out. Han had to gently nudge Luke’s shoulder to bring him back enough for him to acknowledge a new set of directions.

“Get up, babe, we’re going to try something new.” Han spoke softly and his tone was mild. He had never interrupted a spanking like this before, and worried that such an abrupt change could undo all the work he’s put towards getting Luke into his desired state of calm. He carefully helped Luke up from his lap, and picked up the fabric strip and padlock.

Once Luke was off his lap and sitting on the bed, Han knelt before him and attentively looped the cloth string around the base of his shaft and balls, creating a makeshift cock ring. Once he was sure that the fabric had been arranged in a way that was neither dangerously restricting nor likely to slip off, he added the padlock, which would act as a weight on Luke’s testicles. Satisfied with his handiwork, Han tied the loose ends in a knot and stood up.

“Does that feel okay?”

Luke nodded and gave a soft verbal affirmation.

“I want you to stand up and bend over the bed. You still have ten more strokes remaining.”

As Luke moved to stand, he could feel the weight tugging on his sack, which was a category of sensual pain he had never experienced. Each agonizing pull reminded him why he was here, what he wanted, and how badly he needed his mind to be blissfully empty.

Han procured the belt while Luke positioned himself over the bed, which he then folded in half. The leather was worn and heavy, but still supple enough to provide a fierce snap. He placed his hands on Luke’s hips and back and gently corrected his posture, making him straighten his spine and hold his reddened buttocks out further, caressing the sore skin before stepping back to give himself room swing the halved belt.

“Are you ready, baby boy?” The last thing Han wanted to do was catch Luke off-guard.

“Yes, sir.”

Han was cautious with the first stroke and was careful that the belt didn’t wrap around Luke’s narrow body and strike him on his hip, a bony area not suitable for impact play. The belt hit where his thighs met his buttocks, a fleshy area perfect for tormenting. The collision made Luke jolt, which is turn caused the weight to swing and pull further on his testes. He whined as did his best to remain upright; the pain wasn’t unbearable but the urge to let his knees buckle and fall to the floor was definitely there.

Once Luke steadied himself, the second stroke came. He didn’t flinch nearly as much, but it seemed that even the slightest movement made the weight swing. His thoughts were finally fading away into a sort of blurry calmness, and all that existed was the physical sensation of the belt hitting his skin. Even the individual blows seemed to melt together, and before he knew it, Luke was being positioned across Han’s lap again, this time having his hole caressed and prodded by well-lubricated fingers.

“You’re such a good boy for me, so pliant, I bet that I could fit my whole fist inside of you and you wouldn’t complain.”

Luke’s answer was a slurry of nonsensical syllables, but it sounded happy.  
“Is that right? Well aren’t you the most adorable, drooling mess.” Han doubted that what he was saying would even register with Luke, but an affectionate word never hurt. Luke was absent-mindedly grinding against Han’s thigh as he fingered him, even with the improvised cock ring in place. Han slowly slid the plug in, admiring how the bulb of it stretched Luke’s hole even further than his fingers could. Once everything but the flared base had disappeared into him, Han helped to slide Luke into a kneeling position on the floor.

“Does that feel good, babe?”

Nodding and happy noises.

“I have one more thing I want to put on you. Well, two things. One pair of things. I guess you shouldn’t rely on me to count things, I’m not exactly a mathematician.” Han retrieved the clothespins and attached them to Luke’s nipples, pinching them tightly. He playfully flicked one with his finger, enjoying the gasp it pulled out of Luke as the pin bobbed. He had half a mind to just tie Luke’s hands behind his back and spend the night tormenting his nipples, but it was getting late and they both needed to get off soon, not to mention sleep.

Instead, Han pulled his erect cock out from the sleep pants he was wearing and held it in front of Luke’s lips. “Be a good boy and open up for me?”

Luke’s mouth fell open as Han’s fingers combed through his hair before making a tight fist. He slid the head of his cock past Luke’s lips, letting him get used to the taste and feel of it before pushing it in further. Luke instinctively began lathing it with his tongue, and strained forward as much as Han’s grip would allow, trying to take as much into his mouth as possible and whining at his lack of success. Slowly, Han began to thrust deeper into Luke’s mouth and throat, taking care not to make him gag before working up to a rougher pace.

“Stars, kid, it’s like you were built for this. Taking my rod however I give it to you. You’re a natural, you know that? A sweet little face like yours, so innocent, who knew that it could look so pretty stuffed full of cock?”

The vacant, peaceful look in Luke’s eyes was all the answer that Han needed. He was exactly where he wanted to be. Where he needed to be. Han had no idea what Luke was experiencing, but he figured it was like some sort of happy, sex-induced coma. It wasn’t his job to understand it, though, just to put him there and make sure he stayed that way.

Luke drooled and choked as Han’s cock hit the back of his throat, but there wasn’t anywhere else he’d rather be. In his current sex daze his body and mind were so relaxed that if it wasn’t for Han gripping him by the hair and guiding his head, he’d probably fall flat on his face. And he’d be fine with that, too, in his current state. Nothing could ever bother him while he was on his happy little cloud of endorphins.

After a few particularly deep thrusts, Han came down Luke’s throat. He choked and sputtered a little as Han pulled out, but managed to swallow most of it. Big, stupid globs of spit and semen ran down his chin and onto his neck and chest, not that he seemed aware of it.

“Doing okay?” The fist that was gripping Luke’s hair had now opened into a gentle hand, caressing his sore scalp and moving down to wipe away some of the mess on his face. Han always thought that there was something beautiful about Luke in his most disheveled state.

A sound resembling a yes fell from Luke’s lips as he leaned towards the affectionate touch. He steadiest himself the best he could without Han holding him up. Everything was a blur to him; all he could notice was that Han was there stroking his cheek, and that he was painfully hard. As much as he wanted to collapse and have Han clean him off and carry him to bed, he couldn’t ignore his restrained, neglected erection.

Maybe a needy, animal-like whine wasn’t the best method of communication, but it got the point across. As soon as he heard Luke’s whimpering, Han reached down to pull him up onto the bed and against his chest. He reclined with Luke on top of him, holding him so he could twist and pull at the pins clamped on his nipples while he rested he head against his chest. Luke might be desperate to come, but the doesn’t mean that Han still couldn’t have a little more fun with him.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Han’s tone was just shy of being wicked. He loved teasing Luke when he was in this state. “use your words.”

They both damn well knew that Luke wasn’t in the headspace to speak coherently, much less form an articulate request. All Luke could do to communicate at this point is groan in frustration and wiggle his hips.

“What’s that? You want me to play with your nipples some more? You do have such sweet little nips, after all.”

Han yanked the clothespins off of Luke’s nipples, eliciting a sharp yelp of pain from him. Once the pins were off, he massaged the sore nubs as the blood rushed back into them. Luke was nearly in tears, the need to orgasm was becoming unbearable. Finally, Han took mercy on him and pulled loose the knot that kept his cock and balls restrained.

Han had barely touched Luke’s cock before he came in thick spurts as his testes were finally allowed to retract towards his body. Luke’s torso was now covered in a sticky mix of come, sweat, and saliva, which Han would definitely have to help clean off of him once he found the motivation to move. Luke’s body felt even heavier on top of his now that it had gone completely lax.

Once Han finally made the decision to reach for an old rag that he kept around to clean up in such a situation, Luke seemed to make every effort to cling to him and resist movement.  
“I know baby, you’re too fuck-dumb to move, but you don’t want to fall asleep all sticky, do you? You have to let me get up. I’m just getting something to clean you off with and maybe some water. I’m not leaving you.”

The noise Luke made wasn’t a happy one, but he seemed to understand enough of what Han was saying to loosen his grip on his body enough for him to stand up. Han always felt a bit guilty when he had to leave bed when Luke was like this, he was always especially needy in this state.

Once Han was free of the bed, he wiped Luke down with rag to the best of his ability. Some of the semen had already dried and probably wouldn’t come off unless Luke showered, but Han doubted he could even stand at the moment.

“I’ll be right back, baby boy. You need something to eat, or at least drink. You just make yourself nice and cozy.”

Luke curled himself into a ball and tried to comfort himself during his master’s absence, but Han soon returned with a glass of water and some dry rations. Maybe not the most appetizing thing, but it was the only edible item he could find. Luke happily rolled over onto his stomach to greet him, revealing the plug still set in his ass.

“I should probably take care of that.” Han muttered to himself as he set the food and drink aside so he could straddle Luke’s body more easily. He settled over his upper thighs, gently working the plug out of him and occasionally running his hands up and down Luke’s sides reassuringly. “Better?”

“Mmhm.” Luke’s noises were starting to resemble language again. He sounded relaxed and a little sleepy, which was undoubtedly the state that he wanted to be in.

“Can I get you to eat a little something? Drink some water?” Han asked gently, rubbing Luke’s shoulders and back as he raised the question.

“Ysh.” That was almost a word. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Han reached for the cracker-like portion of dry rations and broke off what he thought could be a manageable amount for Luke. He accepted a few bites and ate them right out of Han’s hand like a baby animal.

Getting Luke to sit up enough to drink from a glass was easier said than done. If he was clear headed enough to be determined to do something, it would be to lie there like an immovable log. “You’re damned lucky you’re cute, you know that?”

He huffed in a way that was part chuckle, part discontented grunt as he attempted to move, but eventually, Luke did sit up. Han held the glass for him as he drank, and made sure that he finished most of it before shoving it alongside the unfinished rations to be collected and cleaned sometime later, which was likely never. 

Now completely sated, Luke huddled against Han as closely as possible. In return, Han pulled him in tightly and pressed a kiss against the top of his head. “You’re such a good boy for me, you know that?”

Luke didn’t answer. He was already asleep. It was amazing how tranquilizing a rough play session could be. Han didn’t get it, and he didn’t have to. He just had to be there to take care of his good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know I took a lot of liberties here with subspace and all (the endorphins probably wouldn't hit that strongly after such a brief scene) but, ya know, this is fanfic. I also have no idea if improvising a testicle weight like that is safe (information on CBT is hard to find, dammit), so just... take everything here with a grain of salt and enjoy it for what it is.


End file.
